Falling
by Lari-thekilla
Summary: Já não havia mais volta, ele estava em queda livre e não tinha minima ideia do que aconteceria quando atingisse o chão... na verdade, ainda não havia pensado nisso... yaoi/lemon
1. ich will

**Disclaimer:** naruto non me pertence, porque como vocês podem constatar, a coisa seria por demais distorcida...  
seria lindo non ? =DD

betado pela querida veronica-chan ^^ muito obrigado fofa^^

como já foi avisado: yaoi/lemon, non gosta, não leia

have fun ^~

* * *

Seus olhos negros focavam o nada enquanto a garrafa de vodka lhe escorregava pela mão e caía alojada no chão ao lado das outras. Fazia três dias que estava naquele sofá apenas acompanhado daquela dama silenciosa que o entorpecia até que caísse no sono para então acordar com uma ressaca dos diabos e perceber que se encontrava novamente sozinho.

Levantou com seus passos trôpegos do sofá e se dirigiu à bancada que separava a sala da cozinha procurando entre as louças sujas uma pequena embalagem de papel acompanhada de um isqueiro. Um sorriso mole surgiu em seus lábios ao achar seus cigarros, pegando uma unidade e levando-a a boca para um trago.

A fumaça saiu lentamente de seus lábios finos enquanto fechava os olhos e se deliciava com a sensação que a nicotina lhe proporcionava, aquela era sua segunda cartela naquela manhã. Manhã? Não, não tinha certeza, fazia três dias que acordava em horários aleatórios sem se preocupar em checar as horas ou abrir as cortinas para ao menos saber se era o sol ou lua que dominava o céu. Deveria estar num estado deplorável.

Um riso seco lhe escapou aos lábios ao dar uma última tragada e apagar o cigarro na pedra, se dirigindo com dificuldade para um corredor escuro para então entrar em um cômodo branco, sentindo seus olhos arderem com a repentina claridade. É... era dia. Passou as mãos nervosamente no rosto para então encarar o espelho. Um sorriso triste lhe surgiu aos lábios ao constatar que suas suspeitas eram verdadeiras. Suas olheiras profundas marcavam o rosto de traços finos e firmes, enquanto seu cabelo permanecia pregado na lateral de seu rosto e o restante se encontrava desalinhado em torno de sua face. Quem o visse naquele estado não diria que aquele rapaz poderia ser filho de Uchiha Fugaku porque, como o bastardo de seu falecido pai diria, Uchihas não devem e nunca deveriam ser menos que impecáveis.

Se o filho da puta o visse agora seria realmente deserdado, graças a deus o velho já havia morrido. O moreno então abriu a torneira enchendo suas mãos para passar um pouco de água no rosto e voltou a olhar-se no espelho. Realmente um pouco de água fazia milagres, talvez devesse tomar um banho antes de sentir seus lábios formigarem e cair no sono após a próxima garrafa da bebida russa que sua mãe fizera com tanto esmero. Todo mês lhe chegava uma, nunca dera importância a elas, até agora. Ele abriu o chuveiro e começou a despir-se para então entrar debaixo d'água.

Suas mãos se ocupavam em secar os cabelos negros enquanto olhava sua nova imagem no espelho do quarto. A água realmente faz milagres. Dirigiu-se ao guarda-roupa para pegar uma calça de moletom, vestindo-a em seguida, e seguiu para a cozinha para pegar a última garrafa que sua mãe lhe mandara, a primeira que recebera após se mudar, dois anos e três meses fora de casa... O que ela iria pensar se o visse daquele jeito? Melhor não pensar. Deu um grande gole na garrafa sentido ficar tonto de novo no caminho para a sala, lembrando-se de pegar o cigarro antes de se sentar no sofá, pouparia esforço mais tarde.

Três dias que bebia como um louco, três dias sem comer nada que realmente prestasse, três dias fumando mais que Maria fumaça, três dias sem aqueles orbes azuis... O que estava acontecendo com ele? Nunca fora assim. Deitando-se no sofá, deu um gole da bebida que lhe desceu a garganta e olhou para a mesinha do telefone ao lado do sofá, a luzinha da secretária piscava. Haviam ligado pra ele? Quando? Não se lembrava de ter ouvido alguma coisa, se bem que esses últimos dias não passaram de grandes páginas em branco pra ele. Ele deu um último gole deixando a garrafa no chão e em seguida colocou a mão sobre a cartela, que descansava sobre seu peito nu, puxando um cigarro.

Sentou-se dando um longo trago no cigarro enquanto fitava a secretária eletrônica, em sua cabeça se perguntava se escutaria ou não o que estava ali. Poderia ser ele, poderia não ser, tinha mais chances de não ser, o que fazer? Ele observou a fumaça lhe deixar os lábios e apagou o cigarro.

- Foda-se – Pronunciou num sussurro apertando finalmente o botão, deitando-se novamente deixando ser carregado para o mundo dos sonhos enquanto a voz preocupada do irmão invadia o ambiente.

_-... Sasuke, cadê você? – _fora a última coisa que ouvira antes de ir para os braços de morpheu.

* * *

mereço reviews? *.*

pra quem non sabe ich will é a musica do ramstein que me deu a ideia pra fic^^


	2. com acçucar, com afeto

é a musica do Chico Buarque eu sei...  
é uma das musica que eu amo de paixão, e que eu acho que combina com esse cap.  
lógico que a história em si é de ich will  
mas non impede que outras musicas entrem em certos momentos. *sorri*

betado pela v-chan  
gracias por betar fofa=DD

* * *

A porta se abriu lentamente permitindo assim que um homem adentrasse o apartamento escuro. Um pequeno sorriso lhe tomou os lábios antes de acender a luz, o sorriso aumentou ao notar a figura claramente adormecida cercada de garrafas de vodka que jaziam no chão e pontas de cigarro. Isso explicava o cheiro que atravessava a porta e invadia o corredor.

Os olhos azuis percorreram rapidamente o apartamento para em seguida se fixarem no sofá. Caminhou até ele com passos decididos deixando a mala que o acompanhava em algum lugar do cômodo e, se aproximando do corpo adormecido, passando delicadamente os dedos bronzeados sobre os cabelos negros, mais uma vez se permitiu sorrir pouco antes de encerrar a caricia. Dirigiu-se para a cozinha, provavelmente não teria comido nada que prestasse durante sua ausência, suspeita confirmada ao notar as embalagens de comida congelada em cima da mesa. Tinha muito o que arrumar.

Soltou um longo suspiro e começou recolhendo as embalagens. Colocando-as na lixeira, fez uma careta para a pia.

- Isso é um pesadelo – resmungou enquanto amarrava um avental com os dizeres "rainha do lar" estampado na frente e posicionou-se para então começar a limpar a louça que estava a sua frente. – Porcaria, porque ele sempre enche a cara quando viajo, logo terei que esconder a vodka que a mãe dele manda. – Deixou um pequeno sorriso escapar de seus lábios – Ou não...

Depois de algumas horas ele se sentou à mesa observando a cozinha, agora limpa e devidamente arejada, sorrindo ao sentir o aroma da comida que preparava tomar o cômodo, já não era sem tempo, sua barriga implorava por algum alimento. Mas antes, um banho para tirar toda a "inhaca" que adquirira com a limpeza que precisara fazer. E assim levantou-se e se dirigiu para o banheiro para seu merecido banho.

Uma pequena caricia fez Sasuke remexer no sofá, seu nome fora cuidadosamente sussurrado no ouvido antes de uma suave lambida e uma mordida o fazerem soltar um pequeno gemido. Sorriu, pelo jeito seu sonho estava muito bom. O homem, devidamente banhado e vestido, que estava sentado na beirada do sofá ao lado do moreno balançou a cabeça soltando um suspiro, não estava com humor para aquilo. Mudaria de tática.

- Sasuke – chamou firme, balançando o moreno que ainda dormia, sem obter reações – Sasuke – repetiu balançando-o mais forte, bufando ao não receber nenhuma reação. – LEVANTA DE UMA VEZ CARALHO – gritou, fazendo o moreno se sobressaltar e abrir os olhos.

- Naruto – sussurrou, com receio de que fosse um sonho, encarando a figura levemente bronzeada sentada próxima a si exibindo seus belos fios loiros e os olhos cianos que tanto lhe fizeram falta. Abriu um pequeno sorriso que logo fora substituído por uma careta. – Merda – sussurrou.

- O que esperava? Acabou com todo estoque de vodka da casa – falou o loiro, sério. – Você deveria parar de se embebedar toda vez que eu viajo, além do mais o cigarro já faz estragos o bastante. Um de cada vez, por favor, nunca os dois juntos. Uma viagem de negócios não é fim do mundo.

- Pra mim é – disse massageando as têmporas.

- Exagerado – resmungou. – Agora vá tomar um banho e escovar os dentes, aposto que não o fez por todos esses dias – disse enquanto se levantava. – A comida tá quase pronta. – Após concluir começou a se dirigir para a cozinha parando ao notar que a luz da secretária eletrônica piscava. Uma sobrancelha se elevou ao mesmo tempo em que escutara a porta do quarto se fechando. Ele se aproximou do aparelho apertando o pequeno botão para que o recado fosse reproduzido permitindo que mais uma vez aquela voz tomasse conta do ambiente.

_-Sasuke, é o Itachi – _Itachi... pensou o loiro lembrando-se que este era o irmão do moreno. – _Faz dois meses que você não nos dá noticias, mamãe está preocupada, mal come direito, o que tá acontecendo?_ – Era visível a preocupação na voz do irmão, Naruto sorriu, estavam preocupados, é? O irmão do moreno continuou a falar algo que Naruto não se dera ao trabalho de entender, prestando atenção apenas no que parecia ser a despedida _– Cadê você? Diga-nos pelo menos que está vivo! Até mais._

Naruto fora tomado por uma estranha felicidade ao constatar o ocorrido. Já na cozinha ele acendeu um cigarro dando uma longa tragada.

- Então você está se afastando da família, né? – O sorriso no rosto de Naruto aumentou. – Logo serei tudo o que você mais preza – sussurrou dando mais um trago em seu cigarro jogando-o em seguida pela janela. – Vamos terminar o almoço...

O som do chuveiro invadiu o ambiente e com um longo suspiro o moreno se dirigiu para o banho deixando que a água morna o molhasse, enquanto uma sensação tranquilizadora começava a se espalhar pelo seu corpo. Um pequeno sorriso lhe brotou nos lábios, fechou os olhos e deixou que água caísse sobre seu rosto, adorava aquela sensação de tomar banho, era como se todas as suas preocupações e temores fossem embora, todos os seus medos infundados, todas as suas inseguranças.

_Após forçar mais um pouco o lápis sobre o papel depositou os lápis que utilizara ao lado de seu pequeno corpo e em seguida ergueu o desenho segurando-o com suas pequenas mãozinhas como se analisasse o resultado de seu esforço. Após segundos encarando a folha, deixou que um sorriso lhe brotasse os lábios e se pôs de pé rapidamente deixando um grande cômodo repleto de livros para trás._

Sasuke abriu os olhos e passou as mãos no rosto rapidamente tirando o excesso de água e começou a se ensaboar. Havia perdido a noção do tempo, se tivesse demorado demais Naruto reclamaria, e não, ele não queria que Naruto reclamasse ou se decepcionasse consigo. Sendo assim, limpou-se de maneira exigente e rápida desligando o chuveiro em seguida para então pegar a toalha e secar-se.

- Chegou bem na hora – sorriu Naruto enquanto abria o forno e tirava a lasanha fumegante depositando-a sobre a mesa. – Está com fome? – perguntou, encarando o moreno que estava parado na porta para em seguida se dirigir a ele, passando dois dedos por seu rosto de uma maneira carinhosa enquanto o moreno fechava os olhos apreciando o suave toque dos dedos bronzeados do outro.

Sua mão que pendia do lado do corpo levantou-se segurando a mão do loiro. Abriu os olhos em seguida para então mergulhar naquela imensidão azul. Sem perder tempo, dirigiu sua outra mão para o quadril do loiro puxando-o para mais perto, levou os lábios no pescoço desnudo depositando um suave beijo, enquanto se inebriava no cheiro que o outro desprendia, subindo lentamente seus beijos até o pé da orelha de Naruto.

- Por que demorou tanto? – sussurrou, continuando a distribuir beijos pelo rosto do loiro até alcançar seus lábios dando um rápido selinho para então avançar novamente sobre a convidativa boca do outro iniciando um beijo urgente. Desesperado, a mão de Naruto fora solta e esta se dirigiu a nuca do moreno puxando-o, aprofundando o beijo. A língua de Sasuke invadiu a boca do loiro percorrendo e redescobrindo cada cantinho que lhe fora privado durante esses dias enquanto se embriagava com o gosto da boca de Naruto, era viciante, único, delicioso e estranhamente cítrico e ele adorava aquilo.

Logo Naruto começou a movimentar sua língua transformando o beijo numa luta por sua liderança enquanto se deliciava com o gosto de menta que desprendia da boca do moreno. Algum tempo depois se separam ofegantes enquanto recuperavam o fôlego.

- Também senti sua falta – sorriu, acariciando novamente o rosto do moreno – e como pude perceber, você, além de sentir minha falta, não se alimentou direito também... – cessando a caricia desceu sua mão até encontrar a do moreno fechando-se sobre ela – vem vamos comer e prometo que depois mato sua saudade de todas as maneiras possíveis – disse com suave tom malicioso fazendo o moreno sorrir e se deixar ser puxado até a mesa.

Sasuke sentou-se na ponta da mesa e Naruto na ponta contrária servindo-se após o moreno.

_O menino, então, percorreu de maneira alegre os corredores, abrindo cada porta que encontrava pelo caminho a procura de seu objetivo. Não tendo encontrado-o no andar de cima ele se dirigiu para as escadas descendo rapidamente e chegando ao hall de entrada. Sorriu ao escutar o barulho da TV que vinha da sala, se dirigindo rapidamente para lá._

_- Oto-san – a criança gritou enquanto adentrava o cômodo parando de frente para o sofá – olha – começou esticando o papel que segurava em suas mãos – olha o desenho que eu fiz... o que achou? – perguntou em expectativa ao ver o homem que estava sentado no sofá pegar o desenho que segurava em suas mãos. O homem olhou displicentemente o desenho por alguns segundos e devolveu ao garoto._

_- Muito bem Sasuke, agora vá guardar os lápis que você provavelmente deixou na biblioteca que daqui a pouco precisarei entrar lá para tratar de alguns assuntos com seu irmão – disse sério, levantando-se sem ao menos olhar para o garoto deixando-o ali._

- Então, como estava? – perguntou o loiro.

-Estava um delicia – respondeu o moreno com um pequeno sorriso. – Obrigado Naruto.

- Não foi nada. – Sorri levantando-se e começando a recolher a louça.

- Hey, - começou Sasuke levantando-se e retirando a louça da mão de Naruto – pode deixar que cuido da louça, afinal você cozinhou.

- Se é assim podia pelo menos não ter deixado a louça acumular! - bufou deixando a cozinha.

* * *

N/A: that's all folks

a coisa ainda non tá bem clara, né?  
e vai ficar um pouco mais confusa antes que os nós comecem a ser desatados... em todo caso, malz pela demora essa história vai ter uma carga psicológica/emocional muito grande, por isso demora um pouco mais pra dar o tom certo ás coisas... se bem que esse cap ficou bem levinho.. XD

espero que tenham gostado =DD

Notas da beta:

Oi pessoal! Não tenho muita experiência com betagem, sou nova nesse ramo xD Mas vou me esforçar pra fazer um bom trabalho com essa fic maravilhosa da Lari-chan! Então leiam, divirtam-se, critiquem e opinem! É isso xD

Beijos!

reviews? =DD


	3. Possibility

uahsahusuahusahusa juuro que eu achei que tinha postado esse capítulo aqui já...

por favor, não me matem XD~

* * *

Um gemido lhe escapou a boca ao sentir os dentes sobre a pele pálida, pressionando-a, para em seguida ser presenteada com um beijo e logo em seguida ser sugada com voracidade para enfim ter seu gosto apreciado pela língua erótica que de maneira atrevida e dissimulada se oferecia para provar cada centímetro daquele corpo que estava a sua mercê.

_Seus punhos se fecharam e se levantaram contra o menino que proferira um ofensa a seu pai, no fundo sabia que era verdade mas não poderia deixar que ele falasse mal de seu pai. Ele era um Uchiha e isso deveria bastar para serem perfeitos e dignos de nada menos que uma admiração cega quase beirando a adoração. Mais um soco e o menino cospe sangue, mas ainda não é o bastante, o moreno continua a deferir golpes contra o outro. Ele era um Uchiha, ele era um Uchiha ele era um Uchiha e isso deveria bastar. Mais um soco e duas mãos se fecham, uma emcada braço seu e o puxam para trás. Aos olhares assustados a briga acabara, com um Uchiha ileso, não podia se esperar menos._

As mãos pálidas seguraram de maneira quase desesperada as costas do rapaz que levava todo seu corpo ao êxtase com suas mãos firmes e arfada deixou os lábios vermelhos enquanto os olhos nublados pela luxuria se fechavam ao sentir seu sexo ser envolvido pelos dígitos do loiro que descia lentamente pelo corpo nu e suado do moreno.

–Naruto – ofegou enquanto a mão dourada se movimentava lentamente pelo falo túrgido fazendo-o fechar os olhos mais uma vez, abri-los em seguida para então encontrar aquelas íris oblíquas que o encaravam com desejo. Abriu seus lábios na intenção de dizer algo, mas sendo impedido ao tê-los violentamente tomados enquanto se agarrava mais ao corpo do maior pressionando-se contra o outro numa tentativa desesperada de uni-los enquanto entregava sua alma naquele beijo, o ar já não importava mais, não naquele instante.

_Estava sentado no chão abraçando os joelhos enquanto lágrimas escorriam silenciosas por seu rosto, ninguém as veria, estava escuro. Os punhos estavam novamente fechados, agora, como uma defesa, algo no qual ele poderia usar para esvair a dor que tomava conta de seu corpo por conta da surra que levara do pai e que ainda estaria levando se a mãe não tivesse intervido. Mas no fundo desejara que ela não tivesse, agora era ela alvo da fúria do pai, conseguia escutar de seu quarto os xingamentos, e desejava que fosse só isso, mas sabia que não, era apenas um desejo tolo que começara a ter quando percebera o que seu pai sempre fazia a sua mãe e não seria agora que mudaria._

A mão abandonou de maneira sorrateira o falo e começou a subir lentamente pelo corpo do outro que sentira sua pele queimar a cada toque que recebia a cada roçar de peles, de cores, o dourado com o pálido, com o negro enquanto seus olhos seguiam hipnotizados por aquela imensidão azul que jamais deixava sua verdadeira intenção aparecer.

Respirações aceleradas, lábios entreabertos, pulmões desesperados em busca do ar, que por mais que inspirassem, não os satisfazia, não era o bastante, nunca seria.

O lábios do loiro se dirigir novamente para o pescoço descendo lentamente em direção a sua clavícula, saboreando novamente cada centímetro do corpo pálido, o gosto levemente salgado daquela pele enquanto suas mão faziam o caminho inverso iniciando em suas coxas firmes e subindo tortuosamente vagarosa querendo decorar cada curva daquele caminho pecaminoso.

_Os soluços já não eram mais contidos, não conseguia mais, seu peito pulava e ele se deixava cair no chão ignorando o baque que seu corpo fizera ao ser largado no chão, já estava entorpecido pela dor, sentido os machucados abertos arderem, mas isso já não importava mais. A porta do quarto se abriu, mas o mesmo não reparou, continuava engolido pela escuridão do quarto. A porta se fecha, passos, um suspiro._

_–Venha vou lhe dar um banho – disse de maneira firme enquanto se dirigia para o banheiro da suíte que era o quarto de Sasuke. – e enquanto isso me conte o que aconteceu._

_– Itachi – deixou um sussurro escapar seus lábios antes de se por de pé num movimento hercúleo e seguiu atrás do irmão. O Uchiha perfeito, o orgulho de seu pai, seu objeto de admiração e ao mesmo tempo seu objeto de ódio desmedido por sempre ser o que sempre sonhou. Sim ele tinha inveja de Uchiha Itachi, inveja que corroía suas veias impedindo que tivesse um relacionamento saudável de fraternidade mas quando mais precisava ele estava lá e mesmo nutrindo todo esse sentimento negativo por seu irmão ele era seu porto seguro nessas horas._

Sua língua penetrava o umbigo de Sasuke enquanto os gemidos do mesmo ecoavam pelo quarto fazendo o falo desperto do loiro pulsar de excitação. Logo em seguida alcançou sua virilha percorrendo-a com beijos e lambidas.

–Por favor – ofegou o moreno.

– O que você quer Sasuke? – Perguntou o Loiro com voz rouca mordendo sua virilha em seguida fazendo o moreno silvar.

– Por favor – Pediu novamente.

– hmm... depende – começou o loiro com um tom brincalhão, mas seus olhos mostravam totalmente o contrário – o que você sente por mim?

_"Você é uma vergonha!" a voz ainda ecoava na sua cabeça. "não deveria ser considerado um Uchiha, não deveria ao menos ter nascido!" continuava fazendo com que seu coração dilacerado ainda se partisse mais se machucasse mais, tornando quase impossível que suas lagrimas parassem de cair._

_– não dê ouvidos ao que ele diz. – disse o irmão que pegava sua toalha e começava a encher a banheira temperando a agua para que ficasse numa temperatura agradável – ele é um canalha. Um grande filho da puta. Você não é nada do que ele disse, é exatamente ao contrário, okay?_

_Após terminar de encher a banheira fez sinal para o menor se despir e entrar._

_–vamos, pare de chorar – disse de maneira estranhamente doce para um Uchiha – ele não merece suas lágrimas e oka-san sentirá que seu esforço fora em vão. – disse começando a esfregar as costas do irmão. – apenas relaxe, já passou, já passou..._

– eu... eu te amo – sussurrou o moreno gemendo em seguida ao sentir o loiro mordiscar seu membro.

– mesmo? – perguntou erguendo uma das sobrancelhas enquanto lambia lentamente a glande do moreno – Quanto?

– Muito – respondeu entre um gemido.

– Não gostei dessa resposta – falou o loiro categórico – muito não é o bastante – sussurrou no ouvido do moreno retornando em seguida para sua posição anterior apertando o membro do moreno fazendo um gemido sôfrego escapar por entre os dentes do moreno – quanto?

– Mais que minha própria vida – disse o moreno finalmente, completamente derrotado.

– bom garoto – elogiou o loiro antes de lamber toda a extensão do membro do moreno para em seguida engoli-lo fazendo o moreno gritar surpreso, soltando seus gemidos indiscriminadamente enquanto o loiro sugava de forma firme e determinada roçando levemente os dentes, de vez em quando, fazendo com que um gemido um pouco mais longo e rouco preenchesse o quarto.

_– por que? – a pergunta saiu rouca enquanto seu irmão lavava as suas costas – por que você não faz nada? Por que você permite que isso aconteça?_

_– o que eu poderia fazer?- perguntou – você não sabe, né? – continuou o maior – eu sei o que você pode fazer: use a mascara que lhe foi dada, jamais a retire na frente de nosso pai ou em qualquer ação que ele possa vir a ser informado. Assim conseguimos proteger oka-san. É tudo que podermos fazer no momento. – disse se levantando da borda da banheira e se dirigindo a pia para pegar a toalha que deixara lá anteriormente. – venha deixe-me seca-lo, para cuidar de seus ferimentos._

_– porque você faz isso? Você deveria estar ajudando nossa okasa eu gastando seu tempo comigo – reclamou o mais novo fazendo um pequeno sorriso surgir no rosto impassível de Itachi._

_– mas eu estou ajudando, ou você quer que ela venha aqui para cuidar de você – disse bagunçando levemente o cabelo do menor. – ototo tolo. – disse._

As mãos do moreno se agarravam aos lençóis enquanto o loiro aumentava o ritmo e consequente gemidos mais altos chegavam ao seus ouvidos para instantes depois o moreno se desfazer em sua boca.

* * *

eeeeeeeeeeeeeee o lemon continua no proximo capitulo XD *corre*mereço reviews?

hehehehe sou má XD~

até mais ver o/


End file.
